Bear Powers
by CrazyLips
Summary: When Sonny and Chad get wounded by a bear, their dreams are somehow identical. When she wakes up, Sonny finds that although her arm is injured, she can do astonishing things. R&R! Answer the chapter question and you'll get credit for your idea if it's good enough! Rated T for descriptive words on injuries. (Plus a little rude humour!)
1. Chapter 1

Heeyyyy! That was MY hairbrush-oh hi fanfictioners! In this story I plan to accomplish a goal: FINISH MY STORY! Let's make it surprising, shall we? Aaaand ACTION!

* * *

**C.P.O.V**

Sonny patted her arm with the cloth. "Ouch!" She complained to herself. The trailer was behind her, Tawni Zora Nico and Grady were peeking through the window to see if she was okay. The Mackenzie Falls trailer (I should call it a mobile mansion, since it is what it is!)was parked a good distance away. I walked closer to Sonny's camp-fire. "Hey," I said, sitting down by her. She looked up. "Hi-Oww!" She said again. Her cut was deep and wide, pouring dangerous amounts of blood out. She was looking a little pale. I just realized what had happened. The bear sounds...The screaming...the scratching sound. "Oh Sonny..." I deeply inspected the large pile of blood-stained sand. She needed help. She REALLY needed help. I could see some sort of intestine now. "Sonny, hold that cloth on it." I ordered. I grabbed my cell and called the hospital. Just then, I heard a low, grumbling sound. "Grrrr..." Came it again. "Bear!" Tawni shouted. She and the randoms had come out of the trailer. The beast waltzed forward. Faster. I pulled Sonny behind me, and ran.

**5 hours later**

**Hollywood Hospital**

Doctor's P.O.V

"Patient Monroe and Patient Cooper are healing," I told Marshal. "They may not be okay for 6 months, and Monroe has a serious arm injury...I'm afraid you will need to find some subs until the real are ready." Marshal's forehead had turned bright red. He nodded, and walked out.

**Chad's Dreams**

**C.P.O.V**

Darkness. I thought so, but then a world generated slowly. A black sky, gold buildings, and clouds. Why could I see this? I was standing on a cloud myself. Is that possible? I wouldn't know...Suddenly a girl and a boy generated. The girl had curly, dark brown hair, and a tiara on her head. I recognized her brown eyes: SONNY! The purple gown looked great on her. The boy had wavy, dirty brown hair and rather dirty clothes. I recognized that face: ME! Sonny-princess Sonny?-was laughing and holding my hands...wait-shouldn't I be in his place? Him being me. The dream version of me. I'll call him Chad. (But I'm not speaking in third person, don't worry) Chad leaned closer. Princess Sonny brushed his hair back flirt-like. They were pressing their lips against each-others. Just then, the scene cut. Suddenly I saw Chad in a dungeon. Looking almost dead.

* * *

What'd ya think? Review below for Sonny's dreams...which are mysteriously related to Chad's...;) Also, review for this question: What can Sonny do when she wakes up?

If it's good, I'll follow you fave you and give you a Pm and give you credit for Idea. PM me if you have a long idea!

Okay, gotta go get my hairbrush back...Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**S.P.O.V**

I saw Chad leaned up against a wall. Two guards came rushing in. One was tall, kind of wobbly. The other was a girl in sparkly pink armor. She reminded me of Tawni. I couldn't recognize the other one though. Their conversation went like this:

Tawni: Should we leave him? He'll die soon anyhow

Guard: The king wishes for him to be executed

Tawni: Alright then. You-WHO is that?

They seemed to stare straight at me. I stepped to the side, only to bump into Chad. Wait-ANOTHER Chad? In my dreams? Oh boy. "SONNY?" He asked, bewildered. "How...?" I looked back at Tawni and the guard. They still wanted an answer. "I'm Sonny..." I told them awkwardly. "And this is...well, Chad." The two guards guffawed. "You? Sonny? Puh-lease!" Tawni said between giggles. The other guard removed his helmet. I had seen his face before...but I couldn't recall where. Tan skin, shiny, wavy dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. This guard had brown shiny armor to match his hair."Tawni," He said in a soft voice, "Wait...The hair...bodies? Eyes? What about..?" Tawni looked at us, now silent. "Yeah..." She whispered to the other guard. "Oscar..." OSCAR?! I didn't bother to hear more. MY brother was here? In my dreams? After...Chad suddenly ran forward to himself. (Which may sound weird, but is completely true) I glanced at the body. On the edge of death, probably. For once, I realized how it might be like without Chad.

**Tawni's P.O.V**

****I knew this dream was weird. Why? I knew Sonny and Chad were in the hospital. So why were 2 of them in my dreams? The man I was walking with looked exactly how Sonny had described her brother. But...wasn't he dead? So mysterious...

* * *

So...how'd ya like it? A sneak peak of the next chapter:

_**Flashback**_

**S.P.O.V  
**The car crashed. My mom screamed. I saw blood coming from Oscar's seat... "NO!" I screamed. Oscar managed to squeeze himself out the door. My mom told me to grab his cell phone from his seat. I dialed the police. We were rescued, but we never saw Oscar...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flashback**_

**S.P.O.V  
**The car crashed. My mom screamed. I saw blood coming from Oscar's seat... "NO!" I screamed. Oscar managed to squeeze himself out the door. My mom told me to grab his cell phone from his seat. I dialed the police. We were rescued, but we never saw Oscar again. My mind raced: Was he okay? No, was he even alive? Would he come back?

_**(End of Flash back...)**_

**S.P.O.V**

I finally woke up. And my entire body hurt. My arm felt like it was on fire, burning fiercer than any other part. I couldn't help it. "Owwww!" I yelped. The new doctor looked up. His mask covered his face, and his suit covered his skin. He removed his hat and mask. "Sonny...are you okay?" OSCAR asked me. I couldn't talk. Suddenly nothing hurt at all except for a tingle in my arm. "Yeah," I managed. "Now I am. But...What happened?" He shrugged. "I could ask the same to you. Your arm almost had to be amputated. Sonny, what did you do? I just ran off and stayed at the orphanage. But you couldn't have done this yourself...I know you wouldn't!" Suddenly my pain came back. Along with some new anger. "OH YEAH?" I snapped. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE? YOU ABANDONED US WHEN I WAS 5! FIVE, OSCAR. FIVE! YOU NEVER SAID HI OR HAPPY BIRTHDAY OR ANYTHING. OSCAR, WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU-You..." I stopped. A noise came from my throat. Like a bear roar. I had never been so angry. Or disappointed with myself. I had never roared like that. Oscar stopped breathing for a moment. He did the same. "REEEEEERRRGG!" Came a roar from his throat. We were both shocked. And if it was possible, I was even more shocked when I found out who was sleeping by me, just waking up. Chad.

* * *

_**MWAHAHAHAHA! So... next parts are where the T rating will come in. It won't be too bad, but it will include the rude humor. Tee hee hee!**_


End file.
